glee_the_new_directionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mash-Ups
The Mash-Ups is the sixth episode of the first season of the fanfic Glee: The New Direction. New Directions have a new assignment, mash-ups. Gabriella gets into an argument with Mr. Arcine, and temporarily quits the club. She later joins, and something is mysteriously up with her. Meanwhile, Vincent and Rachel's relationship has a crack, when Vincent tells her how he feels, with no response. Songs Episode "Alright everyone! I've just learnt that for Sectionals we need a mash-up in our setlist", says Mr. Arcine, to the New Directions. "Uhh... Mash-Ups?", says Gabriella, confused. "Do you not know ANYTHING!", shouts Mr. Arcine. "Jeez. Calm your falm, old man. Last week you expected me to know what a ballad was, the week before an anthem. How about you actually TEACH us these words?!", retorts Gabriella. "I don't even WANT you in this club. You have too much attitude!", shouts Mr. Arcine. "How about you SHUT UP! You're just an old man! You have no idea what any of us go through everyday!", screams Gabriella. "Like getting a new boyfriend every week?", asks Sonia, quietly. "NO! Just shut up!", shouts Gabriella, louder. "JUST LEAVE IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT HERE", shouts Mr. Arcine back. "I WILL!". Gabriella storms out the door, and doesn't look back. "I've never seen her that angry", says Rachel. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "GABRIELLA! Please wait!", Rachel shouts. "What do you want?", says Gabriella, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Are you alright?", asks Rachel, quietly. "I don't know" "Uhh... How could you not know?", asks Rachel. "I haven't been feeling myself lately. I mean, look at me, I've been nice to let you and Melissa re-join the Cheerios!" "Gabriella, it's alright to be nice!", says Rachel, laughing. "I've been vomiting a lot lately as well", says Gabriella. "I don't know, then. Maybe you should go to the Doctors..." "What about New Directions?", asks Gabriella. "I thought you quit?" "I was just pissed off then, I really don't want to quit. I actually love it there!" "Maybe you should apologise to Mr. Arcine then?", suggests Rachel. "I'll go do that!", says Gabriella, running off. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- I have no idea why my emotions keep changing so rapidly. What is that smell?! Uh I WANT that food!, narrates Gabriella, as she walks to the canteen. Uh, here comes another headache!. Gabriella walks into the canteen, and takes a seat at the table full of Cheerios. Why am I starting to feel dizzy? ---------------------------------------------------------- "Ok! So, Gabriella is back, and we are going to continue with our assignment, still!", says Mr. Arcine. "Yeah, but could you at least say what a mash-up is!", says Gabriella, rolling her eyes. "It's when two songs are mashed into one", says Finley. "Obviously!", says Brent, cockily. "No need to be cocky", says Gabriella. "So, Gabriella. Just sing a song, any song. I'm sure someone of this Glee Club has the intelligence to be able to get a song to match with it, and create the perfect mash-up!", says Mr. Arcine. "Any song?", Gabriella asks. "Any song!". Gabriella stands up, and walks to the front of the Choir Room. She begins to sing Wild Ones. After the first verse, Finley joins in singing Titanium. Together, they make the mash-up Wild Ones/Titanium. When Wild Ones, gets to Flo Rida's part, Liam joins in. The three then perform the song together, dancing around the choir room. --------------------------------------------------------------- "Hey, Vincent", says Rachel, walking through the hallways. "Rachel!", says Vincent, excitedly. He leans forward and kisses Rachel on the cheek. "So, about these mash-up assignment, I was thinking of singing a duet?", says Rachel. "Yeah, that sounds great, but what songs?", asks Vincent. "I have no idea, I guess we'll have to do what Gabriella did", says Rachel. "I have to go to Cheerios practice, but I'll see you later". Vincent and Rachel share a kiss, which lasts longer than usual. "I love you", whispers Vincent. "Yeah, I really have to go", says Rachel, running off. Vincent leans back into the lockers, and slams his shut, confused. -------------------------------------------------------------- Rachel begins to sing You Da One in the Choir Room, and Vincent then joins in, singing What Makes You Beautiful, creating the mash-up of What Makes You Beautiful/You Da One. At the end of the performance, the two share a kiss. New Directions clap, as the two pull away from each other. "That was actually such a good mash-up", says Brent, looking sad. "What's wrong man?", asks Xander. "Nothing", says Brent, quietly. "Well, does anyone else have a mash-up they'd like to sing?", asks Mr. Arcine. "Yeah", says Sonia and Finley in unison. "We'd like it if everyone would join us in the auditorium", says Finley. "And to sing along with us", says Sonia. "What song?", asks Melissa. "Bulletproof/Titanium'", says Sonia. "We've already heared Titanium in a mash-up", says Jamie. "Titanium is basically my song", says Finley. ---------------------------------------------------------- Sonia begins off by singing part of Bulletproof, with Finley singing parts of Titanium, with the New Directions doing back-up. --------------------------------------------------------- Martin is standing alone in the Choir Room. He turns the radio on, and Wonderwall is playing. Martin begins to sing along with it. -------------------------------------------------------- Gabriella and Melissa are walking down the halls together, "listen, I'm really sorry for what the Cheerios did to you", says Gabriella, softly. "It's alright I guess. They just all hate me", says Melissa. "I can change that!", says Gabriella. "How?" "Just leave it to me". Gabriella walks off, leaving Melissa standing stunned. I don't know why I'm being so nice all of a sudden. It's not me, but I do kind of owe her, I mean, I ordered the Cheerios to attack her. But, hey, gotta lie sometimes, I guess. Plus, Melissa is a really good Cheerio. What am I saying?! I'm supposed to be the mean, bitchy one, narrated Gabriella, walking through the halls. Oh no. Here comes more vomit. Gabriella runs past a group of girls and heads straight into the toilets. ---------------------------------------- Die Young/We Found Love begins to play in the background, and the scene changes to the New Directions in the auditroium. The sung has solos by Brent, Sonia, Rachel, Jamie, Liam and Meiko. THE END Guest Stars *Jamie Ashley created by Duffy Danger. *Liz Kingston created by Blondetta. *Finley Lyons created by KCisaGleek98. *Liam Ramsey created by C.Jacobs Rocky05. *Melissa Rowland created by Xoxoamyxoxo. *Xander Wilcox created by Pill0wszs. Trivia *'''Titanium '''will be performed in two mash-ups. Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes